<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’ll Be Back by PsychedelicShips</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562116">You’ll Be Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips'>PsychedelicShips</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Sanders Sides one shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Songfic, deceit is salty, hamilton song, written before SVSR, you’ll be back</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25562116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Deceit sings about how he wished Virgil had never left</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Sanders Sides one shots [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’ll Be Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>You’ll be Back</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Platonic Dark Sides, but can be read as romantic Anxceit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Requested by @Virgilchilde52852</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Word count: 832</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Note: I took out all the ‘da da day ya da’s because although Deceit is Dramatic like that, i had no idea what to write for those lol</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You say</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The price of my love's not a price that you're willing to pay</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You cry</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why so sad?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit watched from his room as Virgil walked down the hall. Something had changed in him; Virgil no longer smirked at the thought of telling Thomas that his friends hated him while he was trying to sleep, no longer told Thomas that there was someone hiding behind the shower curtain, waiting to kill him. No longer hissed whenever he saw Roman or any of the other ‘light’ sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, it was clear something had changed. But what happened? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember we made an arrangement when you went away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Now you're making me mad</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Remember, despite our estrangement, I'm your man</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Virgil- or rather, Anxiety, as he was known, first revealed himself, he had come back to the ‘dark sides’, a name in which Deceit found himself definitely not becoming accustomed to, laughing with Deceit and the others about how Thomas had been terrified. And so Deceit sent him up more and more often, each time Anxiety coming back with new stories to tell of how Thomas had messed up and how Thomas believed his career was inevitably ruined. At least until one of the other sides came to tell Anxiety that he was wrong. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Deceit could sense something, something Virgil wasn’t telling them. Deceit was, after all, the embodiment of lies, so he could tell when someone was lying, whether it be omission or commission, or even the small white lies. Virgil had begun to stay in his room more and more often, longer than he normally did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, one day, Virgil didn’t come back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll be back, soon you'll see</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll remember you belong to me</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll be back, time will tell</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll remember that I served you well</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Oceans rise, empires fall</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>We have seen each other through it all</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next time Deceit saw Virgil, he wasn’t wearing  all black anymore. No, instead of his usual black jacket, he wore a purple patchworked hoodie. That was the change Deceit had sensed before. Virgil wasn’t one of them anymore. Deceit hadn’t told either of the other ‘dark’ sides, the only two left. There had been four of them for as long as Deceit could remember. Well, Deceit was really the first dark side to come into existence, the first time Thomas had lied. Virgil came later, then ORANGE SIDE, and Remus last. But there had always been four of them, and now they were down to three. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil would come back. He had to, right?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And when push comes to shove</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thomas wanted to be honest with himself? Fine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit would send Remus to the light sides. Show them what being honest really meant. Maybe then Virgil would come back. Maybe then Virgil would see what he had done to them. To the dark sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You say our love is draining and you can't go on</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll be the one complaining when I am gone</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And no, don't change the subject</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause you're my favorite subject</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My sweet, submissive subject</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>My loyal, royal subject</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Deceit first realized that Virgil would never come back, he could do nothing except cry. He and Virgil had been friends for as long as Deceit could remember. Now what? Patton frowned upon the ‘light’ sides talking to the ‘dark’ ones, so the only communication Virgil had with Deceit were the glares and insults thrown across the room when Deceit appeared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You'll be back like before</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will fight the fight and win the war</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For your love, for your praise</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit just wanted to talk to Virgil, at least say goodbye. The day Virgil never came back, the only goodbyes told were the kind that friends said when they believed they would see each other again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not the proper goodbyes of someone leaving for good. Not the goodbyes Deceit wished he had said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>And I'll love you 'til my dying days</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>When you're gone, I'll go mad</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So don't throw away this thing we had</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>'Cause when push comes to shove</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I will kill your friends and family to remind you of my love</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deceit and the others had become bitter. Virgil wouldn’t look in their direction, and when he did, it was a glare. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil would come back to them. Deceit knew it. Virgil couldn’t stay with the light sides forever. At one time or another, Virgil would realize how he hurt them. Virgil would realize what he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Virgil would realize that he was the bad guy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>